Our Love or Justice?
by TheBestDamnThing96
Summary: Bella and her companions come down from heaven on a mission. Then they meet the Cullen's. Will they be able to complete the mission after they fall in love? Please R&R! Thanks!


**Bella, and her companions, come down from heaven to help defeat someone, they just don't know who. But what happens when they fall in love? Will they be able to leave? Sucky summary! Plz R&R! O ya! Bella's one!!!**

**Shira**** POV**

I smiled at Bella, who was at the moment being put into new clothes by me.

Her dress was white, and ended at her ankles, with long white sleeves. And had light blue ballet shoes on her small feet.

We were going down to the human world.

I looked up and smiled at my twin, Nadia, who was sitting on the floor by the bedroom door. She was writing in her notebook for music, humming to herself peacefully, the skirt of her dress spread around her, she was too entranced in what she was doing to notice I had finally gotten Bella ready.

Bella was so sweet. She was cute, like all little kids. She had mahogany brown hair, and wide innocent brown eyes, with full pouty lips. She was about the size of a large flour bag. She, like me and Nadia, was really pale too. She had pure white wings and light blue tattoos of the sun and swirls all over her. She was the picture of innocence, with chubby cheeks that were usually cherry red from her blushing so much.

"Can we leave yet?" My voice seemed loud after the long silence. Nadia's head snapped up, body following moments later, which caused the dark feathers of her wings to flutter.

"Sorry." She said and smiled sheepishly, tucking the book in the small bag she held.

She was very pretty, and looked, almost, exactly identical to me.

Nadia had messy brown hair that was wavy, and fell to her waist. It was usually pinned up in a simple knot, keeping it away from her face, today she left it down though. She had dark violet eyes with a green swirl and long eyelashes that touched her cheeks when she blinked framing them. Her lips were dark red, as though she had just eaten red berries, and she was skinny, but muscled. Her wings were black and her tattoos were silvery blue in the shape small crescent moons incased in swirls and music notes going all over her body.

I had the same hair, but preferred to keep it in a ponytail or down, like today. My eyes were emerald green with a violet swirl with the same lashes. Although my eyes were wider, more innocent looking. My lips were light pink, and I too was skinny, but well muscled. I had black wings with a white trim, and small swirled tattoos surrounding words written in elegant script, much like my own writing, such as _love, peace, hope, care, _and _always_, which were lavender.

We both looked fifteen, but were actually seventeen.

Nadia wore a dark blue skirt with a white trim at the bottom, her top was the same blue as the skirt, and had long translucent sleeves with a swoop neckline. Over that was a light blue corset that shimmered in the light when she moved. She had a black cloak that flowed around her the hood was up, hiding her face. Her hair had small ribbons in it that came down to the ends, and she also had a headband made of the same material of her corset, which left her choppy bangs around her face. She had a small gold chain around her neck that held a small golden star, I had this too. We never took them off.

I wore a lavender dress with a long skirt, a scoop neckline with small diamond shapes around the collar, and ruffled short sleeves. On top of the dress was a light brown corset that circled tightly around my waist and ended just below the bust line. I had a dark brown cloak, which was really warm. My hair was loose and had the same ribbons as Nadia, only mine were lavender, with a light brown head band.

"Am nah?" Bella asked, just waking up. Since she was still young she only spoke in gibberish words, which usually only Nadia and I can understand. Now she meant 'Where are we going?"

**(FYI I'm Jewish so IDK some of the Christian stuff, but this story will not be uber religious, cause that's soooo not me! And yes in this I'm Jewish and Serrena and Bella r to! It's easier to write 'bout what I know! I'm sorry if I offend anyone in any way shape or form. This is just a story, not for real! J And please, don't review to tell me I have horns, you'd be surprised by how many people actually say that when I tell them. L On the upside of that it makes me a very open minded person!)**

Nadia shrugged "Earth, obviously!" Bella giggled.

"Uwa nimie? (I know, but where?)" She asked.

"Fun wrecker." She muttered looking at a wall.

"Forks, Washington." I said, while Nadia frowned.

"Happy now?" She asked. Bella smiled.

"Well let's go!" I said. Nadia smiled and followed me through the portal.

~*~ (Whenever you see this time's passing)

"Ama? (Can I please have a drink)?" Bella asked. We had been walking for some time, and I was tired.

"Sure." I grabbed a bottle filled with water, which she took happily.

There was the distant noise of steady breathing, a pair of feet moving quite fast. It wasn't my sister, who was currently out scouting, looking for some sort of shelter, but pry wrestling with a bear instead of doing what I asked. I stopped walking.

"En nae? (What's wrong?)" Bella whispered. I turned too face east, towards the noise.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked, slightly louder then my normal speaking voice, and clutched Bella closer to me, hiding her with my cloak. A boy, about two years older then I stepped forward.

He had bronze hair, with wide gold eyes and dark bags under them.

"No harm meant. I'm Edward…" He introduced.

"Shira." I introduced, pushing Bella closer to me. He frowned, and then shook his head.

Just then Nadia came up, as soon as she saw our position she ran over as quickly as possible, taking my place.

"Can I ask why you're out here so late at night? And who your companion is?" She chewed on the inside of her cheek.

"We got lost. We're visitors in town, came to see the scenery. I'm Nadia and this is Bella, my… sister." She smiled innocently, while he did the opposite.

"Cut the bull." He said.

"Excuse me?" Nadia asked one eyebrow raised, her arms crossed in defiance. _This guy is seriously pissing me off._ _Damn I should work on my language. I mean shit. I mean, oh whatever_. I heard her thoughts say.

"Alright, well if you're lost I can take you back to my house." I nodded.

"Thank you." I said smiling; Bella was staring wide eyed at the sky. Nadia sighed.

"Fine" She muttered, forehead creased.

We walked for about ten minutes until we arrived at, what I suppose was his house.

My mouth dropped in shock. It was amazing! The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft faded white, three stories tall, rectangular, and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. I could hear the river close by, hidden in the pretty forest.

"Wow." I heard my voice say.

"You like it?" He smiled.

"It's beautiful." I said. _Say something! _I yelled at Nadia through my mind. She shrugged.

"Ignore her." I stated. He smiled again, but creased his brow. I looked to Nadia who was doing the same.

"Can we go in?" I asked breaking their glare match. Edward nodded. We stepped inside.

It was bright, very open, and very large. It must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white.

I smiled. "You have a beautiful home." He laughed.

"It's because of my Mother, Esme." Suddenly a young woman appeared before us.

"You called dear?" She asked smiling. I stood there gaping at her. She had moved fast, to fast for a human. I pressed Bella close to me, while Nadia moved in front of us. They didn't notice.

I tried to move back to the door, but Edward was now blocking it. We were trapped.

"Shit!" Nadia whispered, her eyes searching around the room for another door, all that was left was a large window.

We were now moving away from the others. Nadia in front still facing them, and me holding Bella and backing away slowly, both of us were watching the stranger's faces carefully.


End file.
